


Night Patrol

by AkaUsa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bodyguard, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa
Summary: Hitch was made one of Historia's bodyguards, a pretty good position overall.





	Night Patrol

With the military police being reformed from top to bottom these days, Hitch thought herself lucky to be assigned to the ranks of the Queen's bodyguards. A good position indeed, even if it wasn't the safest one could get. The times were still dangerous even a year after the coronation and some nutjobs military men or nobles angry at their loss of power may have tried something if the occasion arised. Most people were thankfully pretty happy with the turn of events following the coup d'état.

Overall, it wasn't a hard job and the Queen didn't look anything like a spoiled snotty princess, which would have made Hitch loath her tasks. In fact, Historia appeared to be a gentle and quiet girl, as pretty as everyone praised her to be. Too quiet maybe, as of late she would often seem lost in her own thoughts, when she wasn't occupying herself in making life better for the orphans and poor peoples of the Walls.

Some servants and guards mentioned rumors of lovers and letters Historia would read in secret. Hitch did indeed remember seeing her hide a piece of paper one morning a few months ago, before heading to her duties. Her eyes had been slightly red, from lack of sleep or tears though, she couldn't tell.

Clouds were hiding the moon that night, as Hitch patrolled the corridors of the palace. A thread of candlelight, coming from under a door, startled her as she turned at the angle of a tower. Even more surprising, that room was the small chamber her majesty usually prefered to use instead of her official one. She would even sometimes sneak there, to the distress of her bodyguards. Softly, Hitch knocked on the wood.

"Your Highness, are you awake? Is everything alright?"

She heard a soft mumble, then a clearer invitation to open the door and enter, which she did. The Queen sat properly at the border of her bed, next to the nightstand on which the candle rested. There was also a parchment on it, which from its many creases looked like it had been read many times. The Queen's beautiful blue eyes were a little red.

"I'm sorry, everything's quite alright, I simply couldn't fall asleep. Did I interrupt your work?"

"Well, not at all since my work's making sure you're safe and sound. I could as well stay there and consider it a job well done."

Hitch didn't expect to be taken to the word, nor to see the Queen pat the covers of the bed, right next to her. Carefully, Hitch closed the door before heading to her side. This could be bad, people already gossiped about her sleeping around with higher-ups because she wasn't as much of a prude as them but being seen in the Queen's chambers at such an hour would be quite another problem.

As she sat to her left the Queen did nothing for a while before suddendly letting her head rest on Hitch's shoulder, a hand reaching the other in an awkward hug. Blood run cold through her body as she considered what to do. She couldn't in any way be considered a good shoulder to cry on, sarcastic remarks came more easily to her than empty pretty words. Staying silent was probably a better course of action in this case and maybe that was all that was needed of her.

But then the Queen started to look at her intently. The fingers at the back of her neck seemed to press slightly on it and the sadness in her gaze was so intense, so inviting that before she could think, Hitch had pressed a kiss on her brow. For a moment, they both stayed still as Hitch realized in horror what she had just done and the Queen blinked a few times.

"Could you do it again?" was she asked before she could fumble a proper apology.

And because she was hesitating, the Queen rose her head and kissed her on the lips. Her mouth was soft, in total contrast with the bluntness of her act. Taken aback by this new side of her character, Hitch returned the kiss a little too late.

"Once more", her Highness ordered in a tone that felt almost desperate.

"Sure", Hitch answered as her composure was slowly coming back to her. This time, she used her tongue.

The Queen let herself fall back on the bed, pulling Hitch down with her. There was a bit of sloppiness in the way her hands touched her body here and there but Hitch didn't mind that awkwardness, no doubt from lack of experience. She made up for it in passion.

"Would you... Would you stay for the night? Since I can't sleep", she asked in between kisses.

The sadness in her eyes had been replaced by lust and Hitch found that she liked that look better. If she was going to risk being suspected of sleeping with the Queen, she may as well actually bed her.

"Sure", she answered once more while untangling the knots of the Queen's nightrobe.

And be called by any name you wish to say, she thought. But that may have been a rude thing to tell out loud to a queen.

 


End file.
